


Otherside

by broccoli_anon



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: New neighbors move into the building where Arthur happens to live. At first he is a bit intimidated of the two of you, especially of the facial scars your companion possess.





	Otherside

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language + I am dyslexic

Huffing you tried to open the door with a fully filled box into your arms. With all force you put yourself against the heavyweights door and almost was ready to give up when an arm showed up above your head. Jacob smirked at you down easily hold the door open for you to get inside, his scars letting his smile appearing even wider. You mumbled exhausted a ‘thank you’ before giving him a quick kiss. 

“That’s the last”, you heard your partner say as he put the last box down on the floor of your apartment, a few strands of hair falling into his face. “Finally,” you sighed and let yourself fall down on the couch, Jacob following you.  
You leaned against his side and smiled in satisfaction about your sudden and successful move. “How about we introduce ourselves to the neighbors the following days?” 

“Definitely, we can bake some cake, it will be fun.”


End file.
